Velterax III
= Velterax III = = = Before The Great Crusade The planet that was to become Velterax was once a lush and verdent Eldar world named Nuaso Elradly was inhabited on 3 of it’s 5 continents as the other 2 are and were teaming with violent xeno that killed in sight with poison capable of killing an Eldar in a matter of milliseconds. The 3 inhabited continents were also populated by a violent and inteligent species known as the yneath to the Eldar and Rabid Inteligent Veltraxians (RIVs), the Eldar got on well with these creatures. Then came the inevitable fall of the Eldar race. With the birth of Slaanesh, many Eldar were killed in the explosion of warp energy the creation of a new entity has. Most of the rest were killed either in the planet’s death throes and it’s desertification and the hordes of deamons that killed all in their path. Those that survived were left devastated and st about the rebuilding of their world. In a bid for freedom, a nearby human colony ship, lost in the warp since the dark age of technology made landfall and called themselves the Al Bhanshkav, after their pilot who died of old age during landfall. These people lived off what they needed and lived as nomads for several centuries. The Great Crusade During the Great Crusade, even more turmoil was destined for Velterax as the Ultramarines Legion ploughed further into the eastern fringe, they stumbled uppon a world of oposites, Teeming life on one side and scatered colonys on the other. The first strike forces landed on the half teeming with poisonous lizards and were evacuated after several casualties. Robute Gulliman then decided in unanimous vote with his war council to procede with an enclosed area Exterminatus to destroy the Xeno taint. After the purge of thge poisonous lizards and the destruction of half a planet, leavng it unable to support life. The Ultramarines moved on to the other continents of 13-beta-8. There they encountered the Al Bhanshkav and Eldar colonies. At first, both were reluctant to comunicate with the Ultramarines and their enterage, though the Al Bhanskav soon warmed to the prospect of great trade in their exotic minerals. Soon after though the Al Bhanshkav started their millenia spanning gurilla war when the trading adepts arrived and took all the Azur Baronis for themselves as well as the Phosphor Beta. The Al Bhanshkav were labeled uncompliant, though no attempt to destroy them utterly has ever succeded. Meanwhile, the great machines of the adeptus mechanicum started to build the two great hives, Hyperion and Kronos to lead the newly christened Velterax III into a new age. The Horus Heresy During this period of great turmoil for the imperium, Velterax was to reach it’s most war-filled period to date as a strike force of corrupted Sons of Horus reinstated themselves from the warp after a 2 day jump from Danter Gamma from the Carathax sector, a jump that should have taken 4 months. Fortunately, the newly raised Velterax PDF and Ultramarine Garrison. Fortunately they drove off the invaders and an Ultramarines strike force led by the Battlebarge Ceaser. Though sheduled to be engaged for 9 months including combat time was back within 2 weeks. This was a sure sign of a warp slipstream, and the reports from the navigators on the Ceaser commented about the currents being so easy to navigate that great warp speeds could be achieved as well as the actual warp distance being comparatively short. This discovery made Velterax a prize target for raiders of all races, And also the whole Velterax System was converted to a major warp travel going both to and from from the Carathax Sector. Now Velterax III is now the home of many organisations. These include the Inquisitorial Island-Fortress of Sparta which is impenetrable via land assaults as well as the aerial precincts of the adeptus arbites supporting the standard precincts on the ground. PDF Divided into land sea and air forces, the veltraxian PDF are stronger than most because they must defend their world from raiders seeking to steal the valuable jump point to the carthax sector. Many Inquisitorial battlegroups contain forces from the velterax PDF, notable examples include: naval battlegroup imperial justice and many PDF Air-Land corps formed by Octavian Lars. Cults and Sects The Cult of Hidden Knowledge -Founded by a mysterious inquisitor, this cult appear to have close ties with the administratum and mechanicum due to their dark age technology. Notable Engagements * Battle for desert quadrant 3-a-Omega * Battle for Death's Gulley